Shadow's Whispers of Nightmares
by Tiryn
Summary: They continued to whisper words into her ears, luring her away from the danger that should've killed, into a world that she thought never existed when she was created.
1. Nightmare 1: Chase

_**Sorry, but this has been stuck in my head for a couple of years now, and I finally found the notebook it was encased in :D**_

_**Hope you guys enjoy this story :D**_

_**I do not own anything that is familiar to Maximum Ride; that belongs to the author. I only own the plot and the OCs.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Shadow's Whispers of Nightmares<span>**_

_**Nightmare One**_

_**Chase**_

* * *

><p>I was breathing heavily, taking in huge gulps of air just to make sure that I was alive. Let me tell you, it's not easy fighting these... <em>things<em> that are half-wolf, half-human, and all predator; also known as Erasers. Awful creatures that have chased me down and possibly others that escaped from the hell-hole that I was trying to leave.

That same hell-hole is the same place where I believed I was created. It's a lab dedicated to conforming poor children into unthinkable creatures and beings. Hence, the existance of Erasers. I believe one of them used to be an eight-year-old... Poor kid.

Well, the institute technically doesn't exist, or in the general terms of the public, it really doesn't. The only people who knew it's existence is the scientists, the government, and the experiments.

A howl sounded a bit behind me, making me jump a bit in the air. My breathing quickened a bit more, if that was possible, and my body started to move on its own accord. I started to run, run past the trees, run past the sounds of the night, and run past my own self.

They were growing closer, I could hear their pants and snarls as if they're breathing down my own neck. My adrenaline shot up at this thought, and despite the pain of moving, my legs went faster on their own accord.

'_Run,' _someone whispered into my ear. '_They're coming closer. Jump when you get to the edge.'_ Jump at the edge, jump at the edge... What edge? There must've been a cliff nearby if there was an 'edge.' And, sure enough, there was a cliff.

I didn't want to stop, but I didn't want to die either. But I still trusted those soft whispers, those whispers that kept me from going insane during the experiments, that covered my screams, my whimpers of pain in crucial moments.

As soon as the edge was close enough, I stopped, looking down at the precarious drop way below me. I turned, only to see that the Erasers were slowly coming out of the forest, their grins fillng up with triumph on finding their little prey.

I took a small step back, almost falling off the edge. I knew they could smell my fear; their eyes were filling with lust. What kind of lust, I didn't want to know.

I looked back again, seeing blue wispy forms, gesturing me to safety. I turned back. They were closer than before. I finally decided what I wanted to do.

I wanted to live.

With that decision, I stood up straight, looked them straight in the eye, and jumped backwards. I fell down, down into the dark with a dark moon shining down onto all that she sees in her grasp.

'_You are safe now, child.'_ This whisper was soothing, almost like a mother comforting her scared child on a rainy night. '_Rest, and we'll take you to someone who can help you.'_ I wanted to thank her, I wanted to open my eyes and smile my gratitude, but the luring lullaby in my head was singing to me.

It was singing of sadness and hope, one that I wanted to hear forever. I felt my lips curl up into a smile as I felt the darkness slowly take me into it's comforting arms.

'_Sleep, child, sleep...'_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Do you guys like it? I know it's short, but I didn't think that adding in the gang should come in the first chapter. Please review and tell me what you think :)<span>_**

**_Merry Christmas, by the way :D_**


	2. Nightmare 2: Down

_**Sorry, but this has been stuck in my head for a couple of years now, and I finally found the notebook it was encased in :D**_

_**Hope you guys enjoy this story :D**_

_**I do not own anything that is familiar to Maximum Ride; that belongs to the author. I only own the plot and the OCs.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Shadow's Whispers of Nightmares<span>**_

_**Nightmare Two**_

_**Down**_

* * *

><p>It was quiet; the most silence that has ever been in my life, from the moment memories flooded my head, to the moment I shut my eyes to luring darkness.<p>

'_They will help you, child. Awaken, child, awaken.'_ Her voice faded off into my mind. I shot my eyes open, gasping and slightly jumping from the surprise of her voice. I looked around wildly for a minute, seeing slightly blury shapes take form into kids somewhere my age or younger.

One had long black hair and dark foreboding eyes, making him seem paler than was possible. The girl beside him had orange-ish hair that went to her shoulders and steely green eyes overflowing with concern. There was a little girl beside her with blond hair and bright blue eyes, hugging a white dog in her arms. A little boy was sitting beside her, he also had blond hair, but green eyes instead. They must be brother and sister.

"Hey, she's awake!" The voice led me over to my left to a girl who was tan with big brown eyes and pretty golden hair up in a ponytail. I felt another pair of foreign eyes on me to my right. I looked over to see a boy around my age with mussed up orange hair and dulled out blue eyes. He was carefully bandaging my arms.

"Hey, are you okay?" i looked in front of me, seeing the taller girl was the one speaking. I nodded my head in confirmation. She sighed. "Well, that's good. Can you tell us who you are?" I didn't know how to answer that question; I don't even know if I could answer it at all.

The little blond girl suddenly caught my eye. It seemed like she was concentrating on something... Then a single light brush was sent against my mind. I widened my eyes. She was telepathic, the telepathic that they were searching for.

Blue wispy forms started to fill in the room, heading straight for the little girl. I froze, but then grew angry. "Get back." I growled. Everyone and everything stopped.

'_Is she hurting you?'_ A little blue wispy girl form floated over everything and over to me, holding a little wispy teddy bear. I shook my head no. She paused then disappeared, as did everyone that came with her.

"Please don't do that." I whispered. The little girl widened her eyes. "If you wanted to know, I would've told you, but you must understand," I stared her straight in the eyes. "There are those who will protect me if it comes down to it, and they thought you were a threat that needed to be dealt with." I opened my mind to her then. "I give permission, but please do not delve too deeply." Everyone was shocked and I felt anger rise in the room. The little girl crawled up on the bed and sat down on my feet, searching for my name.

"You have no name?" She was surprised at that.

'_Does everyone have to have a name?'_ She nodded her head. I sighed. "I was only called Experiment-013, as it was in the profiles that I found. But no, I am not a threat, not to you, at least."

She brightened up at that. She trusts me, which I think is a good thing. "My name is Angel." I suddenly saw bright wispy wings come from her back. All around the room, my eyes saw wings come from everyone's back. I was surprised, to say in the least.

"Wings?" I whispered. Angel went on as though she didn't hear me.

"This is my brother, Gazzy. Max is the pretty girl here and Fang is right beside her. The girl next to you is Nudge. The guy who's bandaging your wounds is Iggy." I looked around, giving the name to a face.

"It is nice to meet you all." I whispered. Were these the people that she thought would help me? I do not know, since it seemed like Fang wanted to kill me then and there.

"Hey there! It's nice to meet you! Can I name you? What's your favorite color? Where did you come from? Do you like it here?" I widened my eyes, seeing as how Nudge was talking a mile a minute without taking a breath. The woman's scary.

"Nudge, calm down!" Max cut into Nudge's little question bregade. I heaved a small sigh, glad to not have to answer all of those questions. I looked over when I felt someone touch my hair, only to see Iggy.

"Is white your real hair color?" He asked. I nodded. He then hesitated before asking, "May I see what you look like?" Oh, he must be the experiment that 'feels' color.

"I would you rather not touch me, please." I whispered. "There are things that I think you shouldn't be able to see, at least, not yet." He frowned, but didn't push it further.

"So how do we know we can trust you?" Max was now suspicious of me. She should be; anyone who is near me practically dies.

"You can't; I will kill you." I answered truthfully. Shocked silence met my reply. Angel was confused.

"You're telling the truth; but how? Do you have something against us or something?" Angel asked in her cute innocent voice.

"I have nothing for revenge, but I will kill you eventually. It won't even matter if it's accidental or not. Now I must leave before it happens." I got up and everyone jumped out of my way. I was sad, but it was the way it had to be.

'_Touch Max, my child.'_ I froze, hearing her voice again, but not in fear, in surprise. "She will die if I touch her; why do you want me to do so?" Tension in the room quickly shot up to new heights, but I wasn't paying attention.

'_She needs to know why.'_ I sighed and nodded. Her presence faded a bit, but it was still there. "Max, I don't know why, but they want you to see them." I turned towards Max. Everyone was crowding around her, protecting her from me.

"Who?" She was confused; it was understandable.

I smiled. "The dead want you to see them."

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>See? The power isn't even that hard to figure out! But you people still probably don't get it...<span>_**

**_Ah, well, who cares!_**

**_Thanks for reviewing/reading and I do hope you guys review a bit more!_**


	3. Nightmare 3: Dead

**_Hey guys! Thanks for getting this far :)_**

**_Surprise! She can't only see the dead; she has other powers ^^_**

**_Anyways, hope you guys enjoy._**

**_Don't own Maximum Ride... Like everything else I write on this site T^T_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Shadow's Whispers of Nightmares<span>_**

**_Nightmare Three_**

**_Dead_**

* * *

><p>Everyone was shocked, I could feel it. Angel was more curious than shocked, though. What a great thing innocence can be when one is so young.<p>

I held my hand out to Max. "You can't trust me, since you do not know me; you only have my word. I can only show you what they want you to see. So, will you be willing enough to see what others fear?" Max was eyeing my hand, wondering, contemplating on what to do. Her eyes flashed with emotions; confusion, caution, worry, and many others before they settled on defiance.

"How long?" She asked. I shrugged.

"I'll try to keep it under five minutes; if we go beyond that, then you will be lucky enough to survive." I only spoke the truth; it was how I was programmed, after all. Max starred at me in the eyes, looking for a hint of a lie in there. She then pushed her way through the group and stood in front of me.

She sighed and shook her head. "I don't know why, and I don't know how, but I know I can trust you." She then grabbed my hand, and we dropped to the ground.

After seeing darkness for a few seconds, I opened my eyes to see my own body laying next to Max's on the ground, tightly clenching her hand. I looked over when I heard a small gasp. Max was looking at horror on her own spiritual body, looking back and forth between the one on the floor and the one she occupied at the moment.

"What's going on?" She rounded on me, but I was prepared for this and told her the truth.

"We are, at the moment, dead in a sense." I sighed. "It is the only way to see the dead if you can't communicate with them naturally." I looked at her hair color for a minute. "Be glad you're blonde; the lighter your hair color, the longer you can last." Max tried to calm down, but it seemed that she would need time to do that, something that neither of us had. I tugged on her wispy blue hand and led the way out of the house.

"What about my flock?" She asked. I looked back at the house.

"They will be fine as long as they don't do anything too rash, like trying to burn the bodies and whatnot." I waved off her concern. "Now, I do know that you have to meet her, so let's go."

"Her? Who's her?" She asked, confused. I would see why; she didn't understand. I stopped floating, and looked back at Max. She was now looking at what used to be my legs, confused on how I had no legs and was still moving normally.

"She is the one who helped me survive all of these years, and also the one who helped me stay sane." I smiled. "Do not worry; she'll not harm you."

"Ah, there you are, child." I turned and beamed at the woman in front of me. Her long hair fell to the middle of her back, and the smile that she wore created small smile lines around her eyes. "I was hoping that you would come." She smiled softly, looking at me in adoration and love. I smiled softly in turn.

"It is good to see you again, sister." We both nodded to each other, and I pulled Max up next to me. Max looked up at her in suspicion, then slid in front of me in a protective stance, never breaking the hold of my hand. "Max, this is my sister, Amy. She is the one who wanted to meet you." I smiled and walked toward Amy. "It is good to see you again. How long do we have left?" I asked.

Amy looked like she was thinking a minute. "About three minutes, but we should make this quick." I nodded and looked at Max's back, seeing her beautiful wings unfurl from their hidden place. "Max, I want you to protect my sister." I snapped forward, surprised at what my sister requested of Max. "She needs you." Amy looked like she was going to cry. She grabbed Max's free hand and looked at her, as if begging her to run very far away. Max, even though she was confused, she nodded and agreed to the request.

Amy relaxed significantly. "Thank you, child." She then whipped around, as if sensing that something dangerous was coming our way. But before she could tell us to go, a tall, gruesome, disgusting creature came into being from the darkness. I frowned.

It was a soul eater, a creature that was formed to eat dangerous souls that just won't move on. I looked over at Max and understood why it was here. "Sister..." Amy looked at me confused. I held out my hand, the one that was holding Max's, towards her. "Please get Max into her own world." Amy was shocked. I hardened my eyes. "Now, Amy." She nodded, took Max's hand, and ran off, the darkness engulfing their wispy blue forms.

I turned towards the monster and got into a fighting position. "Looks like it's just me and you, big boy." I smirked then and the battle started.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Max's POV<span>_**

I was handed over to Amy, who then promptly guided me through the darkness to my original body. "What was that thing?" I asked Amy. She looked back at with a stern look.

"That was a soul eater." I was confused, and it must've shown on my face, because she continued. "It is a hideous creature that eats the souls of the ones who won't move on or eat the souls of people who aren't supposed to die yet." Her gaze slid over to me. "It was after you."

I was shocked. My soul was about to be eaten by that ugly piece of shit? So... "Why did she stay behind?" Amy looked back over the both of us in fear and concern.

"She was protecting you." We were suddenly in light in the cabin hovering over my body. "Also, before you go," She looked at me. "Name her, please." I was then sucked into my body with Amy sadly smiling down on me.

After a few seconds of darkness and no breath, I shot up, letting go of the girl's hands, sucking in air like it was treasure. "Max!" I was then tackled on all sides by my flock, except for Fang, who sighed in relief and slid down a wall. "You're okay! We thought you died, and then you weren't breathing, so we thought that the weird girl killed you or something, and we did everything, and I mean _everything_ to try to bring you back. Now you're back!" That was definitely Nudge, the motor-mouth. Max hugged them all back, glad to be back with her flock, her family.

She then looked at the body on the floor. She broke out of everyone's embrace and knelt next to the body, but was careful enough not to touch her. "So, what are we going to do with her, Max?" Fang asked, moving to stand next to his girlfriend. Max looked up at him sadly, then suddenly jumped away as the girl's body convulsed violently. Then a scream tore through her throat, along with blood.

"Max, what's going on?" Angel asked. Max looked down at her, who was looking back up with wide blue eyes.

"Nudge, take Angel and Gazzy into another room and lock the door. Don't come out unless I tell you that you can come out." Nudge opened her mouth to say something, but Max cut her off. "_Now_, Nudge." Nudge nodded and hesitantly led the other two into a room in the back. When Max heard the door lock, she turned to Fang and Iggy. "We need to help her."

Fang looked at her incredulously. "And how are we going to do that, Max? She's _dead_, if you haven't noticed." Max rolled her eyes and decided to bite back later.

"We're going with her." Max said in complete seriousness.

"How?" Iggy asked.

"With her sister's help." Max said just as Amy appeared next to her.

'_Are you sure of this,_ _child?'_ Max looked up at her and nodded, but to Fang, it looked like she nodded to thin air. Amy sighed before giving Max some instructions. '_Alright, grab Fang's and Iggy's hands and don't let go, no matter_ _what.' _Amy gave her a pointed look, to which Max nodded once again and grabbed one of each of the fore-mentioned boy's hands. '_I'm going to grab onto Fang, so please warn him, and be ready to drop as soon as you_ _do.'_ Max looked at Fang.

"Hey, Fang, if you feel a hand grab onto your other hand, please don't freak out. Oh, and don't let go of me, either one of you." Max glared at them both, but she had a hard time cracking up at Fang's confused look.

"Hand? What-" And that was when they all fell into darkness.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Hoped you guys liked that one! It took me about thirty minutes, but I think it turned out pretty well :) Tell me what you think!<span>_**

****_**Shoutouts!**_

akiho13 _***evil laugh* Oh, it's so twisted! And trust me, talking to the dead is the least wackiest of her powers :D And what the lab coats were going to use it for... *severly evil laugh* Oh, you'll figure it out, trust me }:D**_

**_Well, hope you guys liked it! Review please!_**


	4. Nightmare 4: Spiraling

_**Oh, I love being evil XDDDD Man, it is so fun to write stuff like this! But that's just my opinion, so don't pay attention to me.**_

_**And please, send in reviews! I know a lot more of you have read this story, but you can leave a review! But, if none of you review, then I'll keep writing just to keep the ones who do read this entertained.**_

_**Be glad I'm a nice person -_-**_

**_Don't own Maximum Ride... Like everything else I write on this site T^T_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Shadow's Whispers of Nightmares<span>_**

**_Nightmare Four_**

**_Spiraling_**

* * *

><p>All three avians slowly came too, holding onto each others' hand for dear life. Fang was the first to open his eyes, only to see a ghostly apparition of a woman leaning over him with calm slim eyes. He bolted up, dragging Max and Iggy with him. "Who are you?" He snarled, spreading his dark wings wide to intimidate the woman.<p>

She laughed. "Oh, such a feisty boyfriend that you have Max." Her cheeky grin and comment caught everyone off guard. Fang looked over to see that Max was blushing a deep red and was ashamed to feel the blood rush up to his own face. "Well, I would stay and embarrass you two even further, but the three of you are here to help out my sister." She grabbed Iggy's hand, who looked startled for a brief minute, before leading the trio toward the sounds of what seemed to be a bloody battle.

All four came across said sister fighting a huge monster that looked like it wanted to rip apart the white-haired girl. The monster seemed to be a staggering eight feet height and was six feet across with the dead bodies of it's previously eaten victims hanging off like some proud dress. Several bright red eyes were on and floating around the huge thing. White colored ooze slowly fell off and disappeared into the darkness.

Max wrinkled her nose and muttered, "Ew." Iggy smirked from hearing that, then frowned, thinking that he was kinda glad that he was blind at the moment. The monster or whatever they're supposed to fight must look really disgusting for Max to say 'ew.' "So this is what we have to take care of?" Max asked, looking at the girl's sister, whose name she now remembered to be Amy. She felt kind of guilty for not remembering earlier.

"So, how are we supposed to fight that thing while holding hands?" Max asked, looking over at Amy. Amy scrunched up her face in thought before nodding her head at something that only she could hear.

"You'll need to let go, but you only have a certain time limit to do so." Everyone's eyes widened, but they (minus Iggy) looked over when they heard a grunt of pain. The girl's bright blood coughed out, leaving her white form covered in blood and what seemed to look like oil. The oil was the monster's blood, apparently. "When I say go, I need you three to attack it at the same time. My sister needs to recuperate and get a weapon before she goes any further." Fang was confused.

_'Then how was she able to fight this entire time?'_ His questions didn't go unanswered, for as soon as his eyes wandered back to the fight, the girl's leg reached out and kicked the thing in the face, or what seemed to be the middle of it's terribly ugly body. Surprisingly, the thing was thrown back several feet before it gave the impression that it hit a wall of some kind. The creature stood up, growled, and disappeared into the darkness, causing Amy to panic.

"Hurry," she whispered, running over to the injured woman. "He'll be back in a little bit." Fang didn't want to follow, but he was practically dragged by Max to see what would happen. Iggy just simply followed her lead, not really knowing what just happened because of his stupid blindness. "Sister..." She whispered, resting the girl's head on her lap. Amy looked up at them, specifically Iggy. "Please, the poison will kill her. Help her."

Iggy could feel the woman's stare directed at him, so he looked to where he thought Max was, silently asking if she could lead him to the poor woman. Max tugged onto his hand, finally laying it on top of the nameless girl's body. He got to work as soon as she let go, his hands lightly touching all over, quickly sensing the blood and the wound from which it flowed.

He quickly wrapped them, somehow pulling some bandages out of his pocket. Amy looked over her shoulder when she heard a small growl. She widened her eyes and said, "Fang, Max, get ready to fight." Amy swiftly stood up, a tall black scythe quickly forming into her hands. She charged forward, swinging the scythe up above her head and down in a diagonal cut. "Hurry, you don't have much time!" She said, dodging a dark tentacle aimed for her stomach.

Fang spread his wings wide and started to rush forward with Max next to him, her wings also spread wide. The both swung in a fist at the thing in front of them, letting some of their power pour out into those fists. Max hit a large red eye, letting it dissipate into wispy smoke, Fang hitting a smaller eye, but getting an attempted bite in return.

Amy then cut in, drop-kicking the thing away. It landed down, creating what looked like a very dark crater. Max could see, however, that the crater was a lighter black than the surrounding area. "We don't have much time left! Alex, help us!" Amy said, looking around in the darkness as she basically pulled a gun out of nowhere. Max looked around, confused on why Amy was calling out to someone that was nonexistent.

Then again, Amy is dead, so maybe she was calling out to someone else who was dead? Max didn't dwell on it for long, for she had a fight to attend to. Fang dodged to the right as Max dodged to the left, successfully avoiding a tentacle that was heading their way.

A shot then rang out of nowhere. One of the eyes squirted some green liquid, blood it seems, and it shut tightly, making the monster roar it's frustration at whatever had shot it. Max and Fang looked around, only to see a large white flash fly by them. They held onto each other to make sure that they wouldn't go with them and to actually make sure that they were there. Max shut her eyes tight, hoping to whatever God that was out there that they wouldn't harm them, whatever they were.

After a few minutes, Max didn't feel any pain, so she opened up her eyes and nearly screamed. White apparations of people and animals were attacking the beast nonstop. Oil flew everywhere, darkenening the 'walls' and then disappearing, blending with the darkness. Fang tried to collapse, but Max caught him, fearing for his life. He was breathing heavily and trying to keep his eyes open. "Amy!" She called.

Amy jumped away from the fight, landing next to the couple. She looked down at Fang and Max and immediately understood. "We need to get you all out."

"I'll do it, sister." They all turned to see that the white-haired girl had woken up, somewhat alive and being dragged by Iggy.

Amy looked ready to protest, but the look that the girl was giving her gave her no room to argue. She looked down, trembling, but nodded. "Be careful."

"Always am." Amy jumped back into the fray of the fight, knowing that when her sister gave her word, she _gave_ her word.

The girl looked up at them, sadness averted in her eyes when they landed on Fang. "We have to be quick. Hold onto my hands. Iggy, you're fine, stay where you are, but hold on tight." He nodded and tightened his hold on the girl. Max dragged Fang over and made him grab one of her hands and hold on tight.

'_She's really cold.'_ Fang thought, jolting on feeling the temperature of her hand. "Close your eyes and hold on tight." She said.

They closed their eyes, letting darkness rule over their minds and eyesight for a while. Then they felt lightweight, like a feather, and then something seemed to pull at their bodies, like when they would fly really fast.

The sensation then stopped and then a thump interrupted their thoughts. Max opened her eyes to see that the young woman was breathing heavily, lying on the floor with sweat dripping as if it was fresh water. She then collapsed to the side, seeming to fall unconcious.

"What the hell was that?" Fang breathed out, already feeling a bit better. All three (two, really) starred down at the girl, wondering what the hell just happened.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey guys! Hope you aren't too mad! But hey, I've been updating nonstop the past week, so I'm proud of myself :D BTW, I'm using a friend's computer at the moment to do anything on the internet, so this is only reason that I've been updating at all! Also, I'm going to delete a few stories and rewrite them, and then come out with like five other stories :)<strong>_

_**Anyways, shoutouts!**_

Animebookfreaker _**Thank you :)**_

Cometflight525 _**Frankly, it's not just you; I like torturing everybody ^^ I honestly laughed XD And as you can see, I have updated :)**_

_**Hope you guys send in reviews and like the chapter!**_

_**~Roses for the Dead~**_


	5. Nightmare 5: Down the Drain

Okay, so I hope you guys liked the last chapter :) And now for some more drama XD Yeah, it's fun for you people to figure everything out ^^

_**Hope you guys send in reviews and like the chapter!**_

_**~Roses for the Dead~**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Shadow's Whispers of Nightmares<strong>_

_**Nightmare 5  
><strong>_

_**Down the Drain  
><strong>_

"What happened?" Max breathed out, a little amazed and scared of the near loss of her boyfriend and the adventure that they just found themselves drawn into.

"I don't know, Max, I don't know." Fang mumbled, holding his head in his hands to stop the dizziness that sprouted up out of nowhere. "Ugh, I swear, if this headache doesn't go away, I'll MAKE it go away." He growled out.

"Max?" A small, female voice called out. "Can we come out now?" Max nodded, recognizing the two voices. Nudge, followed by Angel and Gazzy, came out of the room and sighed, realizing that they were all safe.

Nudge opened her mouth, and the motormouth was activated. "What happened? Why do you guys look so worn out? Why is there blood; are you guys okay?"

Iggy slapped a hand over her mouth, not really wanting to deal with physical stress of having to hear Nudge talk fifty miles per hour. "Please," he groaned. "Be quiet for a bit, okay, Nudge?" Her eyes narrowed, but she nodded. Iggy's hand slid off with a sigh.

Max knelt down to the nameless girl and swept some white hair out of her face, wondering if she would ever wake up.

As if someone was listening in on her thoughts, the girl groaned, her head moving slightly to the side to avoid the hand. She opened her eyes and sighed. "Is everyone alright?" She asked quietly, acting like she was unharmed. Her pale arms shook as she tried to sit up. Max quickly assisted her and gestured for pillows. "Question is," Max started. "Are _you _alright?"

The girl seemed to give her a look, as if saying that Max was insane for asking such an inane question. "Perfectly, Maximum." With Iggy's and Max's help, the pale girl was allowed to sit up. "None of you are injured, I presume?" Glares were directed at her. Blood was still dribbling out of her mouth and it didn't seem that she cared at all about it. Either that, or she didn't know about it.

Her eyes traveled over the group and paused on Angel. With a minute pause, the girl nodded at Angel and stood without help. "I must leave now." Max widened her eyes and scrambled to block the entrance way. "Y-you could stay a bit longer, you know!" Max didn't want her to leave; she just thought it would be better that way. That, and the annoying voice in her head kept nagging at her to let the strange woman stay.

"I have no wish or plan to stay here, Maximum. Besides, you would be in danger if I stayed here any longer." She continued walking and walked through Max as if she was air. Max shivered from the sensation, not ever wanting to experience it again. What was she? She couldn't have been experimented with the school and still survive like the way she is.

"Please..." Max's eyes slid over to her dear Angel, who was hugging the poor dog against her chest and holding back tears. "Don't leave."

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>OOOOoooooo, what's going to happen next~? I don't know ;3 I'm going to leave it there because, frankly, I have run out of ideas for what happens next -_- I am so pathetic... T.T<strong>_

_**Anyways, time to thank the reviewers and people who decided to stay with me through all of this shit xD**_

**Jnnfr thank you for being the only one to review I'm glad you like it so much, so here's the update you've been wanting ^^ Hope to see another review of yours soon ^^**

**Please... give me more reviews T^T I know I haven't updated in about half a year (of anything really...), but I do hope I haven't lost some of my readers because of my bitchy tendency to be lazy xD**

**PLEASE GIVE ME REVIEWS**


End file.
